Lips
by jennieman
Summary: He was sure those lips would be the death of him someday soon. Sequel to Hands.


A/N: Hey everyone, here's the sequel to Hands. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed Hands.

**Lips**

It was an obsession, he was sure of it. Watching those lips, those perfect lips of hers, as they spoke words that never reached his ears. Lips that spoke a thousand words without making a sound, whispering to him secret passions that belonged to the night. Lips that filled his days and haunted his dreams with wanton imaginings of sweet moans escaping them, and the lady who belonged to them in his bed beneath him.

He wasn't even sure why it was her lips that called to him. They were beautiful lips, to be sure. Full and soft, they were used in so many ways. A bright smile here, a sensual pout there. He had noticed that she had a habit of biting gently on her lower lip whenever she was nervous about something. He shivered thinking about it, imagining those lips on his, his lips that she would gently bite.

Cold showers in the morning had become routine now, as had their soft, silent goodnights outside her bedroom. It had been easy to notice her fascination with his hands; the way she would gaze and sigh with longing. It was hard for him to hide his wantings from everyone else, for she hardly noticed anything, too busy in her daydreams of gentle hands and sweet touches.

He knew he shouldn't let those lips consume him like this; he was their leader and responsible for their safety, for her safety. But he couldn't deny the way he felt around her, the way heat would shoot through his body when he let his skin glance on hers, gazing at those sweetly parted lips, as her breath escaped her at his touch.

He couldn't stop dreams from filling his mind either. Dreams of heated skin moulding together, her lips on his, parting to let that wicked tongue flicker against his. Dreams of those lips kissing, teasing and parting against his flesh. Dreams of her tongue hot against his, hot against his skin, twirling and exploring.

Archie had made a snide comment one day, catching him glancing at those lips as her tongue flickered out to wet them. His face had flushed as he had recalled a particularly vivid dream from the night before. Archie had snickered, telling him he was so obvious. Atlanta had smacked him across the head as she passed by, annoyed with his attitude.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to stop himself from simply grabbing her and kissing her senseless. He was sure she had noticed his wandering gaze a few nights ago when he had said goodnight, a mischievous smile lighting her face before she disappeared into her room.

It seemed the tables had turned in their little silent game of caresses. Now she was the one waiting with that knowing gaze, waiting to catch him staring. She had an inner temptress, of that he was sure. His breath would hitch in his throat as her tongue would slowly wet her lips, her teeth biting gently before releasing them into a tiny pout, barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't watching as he was.

The frustration of wanting her was becoming almost unbearable, and cold showers quickly becoming useless. Cronus be damned; let him have the world if he wanted it so badly, all he wanted was her lips and body yearning against his, begging for a release that only he could give her. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the heat that thoughts of her brought to his body.

He thought he would go insane from it all, being so close to her yet so far from where he wanted them to be, until finally he couldn't stand it any longer. It had started out completely innocent, everyone relaxing in the backyard and enjoying some ice cream. They had been laying on the hammock, her feet by his head, the skin on his arm brushing her bare leg. He had given her a slight smirk as she shivered; her eyebrow arched delicately in return.

She had brought her cone to her lips, tongue flickering out, slowly licking its way up to the tip, where those sweet lips descended, sucking up the sweet vanilla ice cream. Her tongue had flickered out once more, slowly licking her lips clean, before they settled into a smug grin. His face was flushed, his chocolate eyes darkened to black. He could feel his breath coming in short bursts, a bolt of heat and excitement shooting down his stomach. He returned the grin with a smirk of his own.

Determination filled him as he decided in that moment that he wouldn't let her get away with that. That night he followed her slowly upstairs, watching her hips sway gently in front of him, a smile on her lips as she glanced over her shoulder. As she turned to say goodnight, he caught her about the waist and brought her close, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin on her lower back.

His other hand caught her cheek, turning her face up to his as his lips finally descended on hers in a firm, wanting kiss. Her small hand fisted in his shirt as she slowly lead him back into her room, closing the door gently behind them.

He thought this would definitely be worth all the time spent waiting.


End file.
